


Story Telling

by ed_hel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_hel/pseuds/ed_hel
Summary: Every story Steve Rogers ever told revolved around Bucky Barnes.





	Story Telling

       Every story Steve Rogers ever told revolved around Bucky Barnes. Even though he might not be specifically mentioned you could be sure Bucky was a part of it some way or another. Through an offhand comment of what buck thought after a thing had happened or Bucky’s implicit effect of what that story was about, how Bucky walking a different way home caused Steve to do this or how Bucky not going to school one day, due to Becca having a doctor’s appointment their ma couldn’t take her too, led Steve to opening his big mouth and getting the lights knocked outta him, every story some way or another had the essence of James Buchanan Barnes.

Everyone seemed to notice Bucky’s presence in all of Steve’s stories but Steve himself. At first no one paid attention to it, ya know childhood best friends, inseparable on playground and battlefield and all that, but once people got to know him, the shock of the shield wearing away it seemed the only stories Steve seemed to have had Bucky as the star, that the only ones Steve thought worthwhile to tell somehow involved Bucky.

And this isn’t just a thing that seventy years under brought up either, no matter how many sentimental old man jokes Natasha makes when Steve gets a glint in his eye and a small smirk starting to show when he says the phrase “Well one time buck and I,” this unconscious inclusion of Bucky in every story is something that has been happening since little Steve Rogers came rushing home with a black eye and a new best friend. The howlers noticed, Natasha noticed, and even Sam, who Steve only knew for a few days at that point, noticed. Thing is no one mentions it, howlers didn’t because while they did see the subtle sweet looks, they weren’t gonna be jumping to conclusions since said conclusions could end in dishonorable discharge and a psych evaluation. Sam doesn’t feel like it’s his place, telling Nat that if Steve had something to say he’d say it, and Natasha…well, Natasha doesn’t have the energy because if Steve hasn’t noticed after decades he doesn’t deserve the help.

If Steve did public appearances and interviews as he did back in the war the public would certainly notice especially since war bonds are no longer a talking point. If Steve was more inclined with twitter people would know then too, but since the intern running the account has never met Steve all of his tweets are just something Bucky would’ve called “stage show Steve,” and what Sam calls “stereotypical American bullshit.”

Bucky noticed, he noticed the first day, last day, and every day in between. Bucky Barnes loved that Steve Rogers included him in some way in every story, even the mundane ones the howlers hated to hear. These mundane stories were always Bucky’s favorite, working at the corner shop in the summer heat, walking down the street huddled close because of the cold…only because of the cold and sitting on Mrs. Rogers fire escape after the harsh winds were gone and the days started lasting longer reading dime paperbacks and seeing whose spit could reach the street the fastest. The mundane was Bucky’s paradise, tiny moments he’d forgotten that he shared with Steve, two dumb boys from Brooklyn just messing about and being kids not knowing the harsh world around them, the bare dinner tables and the inevitable war, that would take these moments away. Bucky never told Steve his love for these stories, but Steve knew. After Austria, after London, after every mission or those rainy in-betweens waiting for something, anything to happen, Bucky would settle in, as much as one could in a war, and ask Steve to tell him something of home. Dum-Dum would groan and tell Buck to just tell one of his since he was the official unofficial storyteller of the group, but Buck always set in his ways, and Steve never one to say no to him, would get his way.

Steve Rogers loved Bucky Barnes, loved him as a snot-nosed asthmatic kid and loves him still, over seventy years later, still that headstrong snot-nosed kid but without asthma this time. And If Steve ever noticed his unconscious inclusion of Bucky well, he’d say it's only right. Bucky was there then and he’s gonna keep him here now, even if all he can get is splotchy memories of scraped knuckles and quick looks. Childhood best friends ya know, unknowing lovers’, inseparable on the streets of Brooklyn, and ‘together till the end of the line’ and like hell is Steve gonna lose any second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have never really written anything but this was stuck in my head so I wrote it down! If you read it thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
